User talk:ExtremeSSJ4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Son of Neptune (ExtremeSSJ4) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 02:17, July 25, 2011 Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask! [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10| Kassi ''']][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 03:49, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep! OC clubs are open for anyone. The admins here are Leafwhisker and I. Also, SallyPerson is our 'crat. [[User:Kakki10|'Kakki10 - ']][[User talk:Kakki10| Kassi ''']][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 04:01, July 25, 2011 (UTC) hey, can my OC Hans Johnson join the White Knights? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 10:07, July 27, 2011 (UTC) u can join, but using what OC? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 12:29, July 28, 2011 (UTC) can my oc, Autumn Jakeson, join the white knights? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 20:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think Maxwell should be in the white knights. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) or, actually, no. maxwell can be in the olympian squad. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Want me to make a page for Julian fixx? can we start the white knights story today? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 16:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I have this weird idea. so, you know how Autumn Jakeson's son Oscar is missing? so what if she's only joining so she can find Oscar? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 22:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) can i start the white knights story? please? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) okay. today? are you starting it today? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 00:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can u start the white knights story soon? please? oh, p.s, i have a good idea for the prologue. can i PLEASE do the prologue, or at least give you my ideas? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 22:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) never mind, u can do it. or i can just post it here. i don't use emails. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) oh, ps, go on chat when u have the chance. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 09:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ok. i am on the chat. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 22:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) OC Gallery pictures where did you make those gallery pictures in White Knights OC Gallery? Could you tell me the website plx Luke 12346 hey extreme, which site did you get all those pics? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Which website did you make those cool pics Luke 12346 Hey, Extreme. Can you make me a pic? Um, a girl with black eyes, curly blackish-brown hair and a rosy complexion. Post it on my page. Thanks! Storm wolf01 11:09, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this is Rose on my cellphone. Can you add my what if story to the list of the well.. What if stories? -that's kinda confusing o.o- 'tis called uhh.. Change of Plans (What If) thanks :DD *hugs chu tightly* thank youuuu :D you're an awesome writer yourself :3 Rose 10:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) my chat 2. y is the chat all messed up? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 01:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) let's go here http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) get on da chat im bored! Illoras 22:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) back Illoras 23:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Birthday! Whoa! Your bday is one day after mine! hi-five! PS: why is your talk blank? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, can I do chapter one of The White Knights (Story)? JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 21:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat plz. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 22:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hiiiiii!:D You have a present! What do you think? I could easily make the other ones, and ill make each a different color, like the 5 rings of the olympics (this ones black). Let me know. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) heyy... I wanna ask sumthin.. so do I write a story straight away or do I need to wait to be told? :D thanksss :3 Rose 05:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) kk, thx Extreme :3 Rose 09:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Extreme, can I put a battle song in my challenge page? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Just a quick thing before I get started. Do my characters know about the Olympain games? That is a very important detail in the way I write my story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:23, September 1, 2011 (UTC) A boat? you just had to give me the hardest location. Just kidding, I'll think of something. But what I meant was do the gods transport us into situations where we have to fight or do the demigods know about the Olympian games and that anyone could be chosen at any moment. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) That is very helpful, thank you. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 03:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I wrote a quick prologue of the events leading up to me facing my first challaenge. It could be even better than the challenge itself. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 18:38, September 1, 2011 (UTC) go on chat plz. JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 00:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Cover Delivery Here is your cover for your story, "Silena Jackson and The Golden Ring"! 'Silena Jackson and The Golden Ring Cover' Ah, just tell me if you want to add anything else (or you want to try a different style). Originally there's supposed to be fog in there, but uh...well, it ruined the image. XD. Enjoy! Tsubasafan101 12:19, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ex, did you register for the newspaper thingy? o.o I don't think you did... XP though I'd really like it if you'd join... Rose 10:19, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Banner Delivery! Hey, Extreme! Look what just came to your profile page's doorstep today. Dun-dun-duunnnn, I present you the banner for the Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Blog! Here's the link, dude. Eh, I put Aphrodite in it because I thought, maybe because, well, many of the PJO stories written for the fandom are mostly romance, right? So why can't the goddess of love get a spotlight for one time? But uh, if you don't like it, I could always change it to something else. :P Enjoy! Tsubasafan101 12:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) One challange down, waiting for the next one. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:57, September 16, 2011 (UTC) okay!! XD uhh idk, I don't think you are since you didn't register... T.T do you want to be in the collab? Rose 03:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you make your avatars?Diana89 19:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Diana89 You liked it? Read it now, cause I added to it. Other stuff. It's series. The page has the series and the school on it. :) The Storm Rider 21:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC) A siriusly insane crimanal? xD Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you? >.> To be honest, the whole thing is one giant quote. One super, foxy, awesome mega hot quote. 23:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but make sure u do it along with Annabeth's and ur char's POV. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sry about that, extreme. I was tired and haggard when I got on the chat so I was a little moody that time. Once again, sorry. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The next time u talk, u know better to stop when I ask you to. By the way, I am still in WK and still on TOG. Ima do that later cuz I'm in school now. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Look, I am not making any threats at you. I'm just telling you to stop when I tell you to. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Whih part of the chap? Sry I forgot. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:37, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am still in the White Knights. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:52, September 22, 2011 (UTC) sure, you can do chapter 8. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 23:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank You for your warm welcome but please do not call me Ani. Call me Animalandia I know it's a long user name and hard to type but still. Animalandia 09:12, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation and New Banner? Oh hey, Extreme. Can I kindly ask if I you could add my site in the list of links in your website? :) I could do the same to you. xD lol. Let's call it affiliation or other sites or...well, nevermind. xD Here's the link to my site, if you're willing to "affiliate". :D Oh, BTW. Mind if I recommend changing the banner in the PJOFFW blog? You know, let's make it a monthly thing so that the readers of the blog doesn't get bored with one image. And don't worry, I'll make the banners, because I have an awfully lot of free time offline. ;) and yes, you can also join The Esperanza. (Didn't see the note until today. Sorry for the wait!) xD Mr. Flamingo 05:59, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Extreme, It seems a bit late, but I was looking at you and the other writer work on the 'What If Files and I wondered if I could prehaps do one? If there's already too many writers than I understand, I was just asking. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents Well, it is set five years afterwards. Your OC can enter but he/she will not be in the prophecy, unless indirectly. Also, no children of the big three. Me? You expect ME to save the world? I'm screwed. 00:05, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey, anyway I can join your "Clue of the Moon" collab? Peace out. Flint02 03:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I also join 'Clue of the Moon'? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents I would like to join the Clues of the Moon story. It sounds interesting. As far as characters, if you have more guys I'll use Megan if thats ok and if it is about even, I'll go with Swift. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 20:40, October 1, 2011 (UTC)